prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FPC11
is the 11th episode of the season Fresh Pretty Cure!, and also the 253rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis ''Miyuki starts to question the girls seriousness for dance when they keep showing up late and decides to stop teaching them. '' Summary The Cures fight a Nakewameke and Peach makes quick work of it using Love Sunshine. Those affected by the attack thank them and they rush to change back to normal after Peach recalls they had a dance lesson. Arriving just in time to find a displeased Miyuki, they offer to change and try to explain what happened- but she complains that there's no need to continue when all they do is show up late. Love tries to convince her that they don't mean but she calls this an excuse and refuses to let them continue. She storms off and the girls feel depressed for letting her down. Unknown to them, Setsuna is spying on them from behind a tree. Having witnessed everything, she decides to use this for her plan. She sees Love sadly heading for home and joins her to ask if something happened, noticing her mood. After Love tells her what happened -leaving out the Pretty Cure part- Setsuna offers to give her a fortune reading. Love agrees an she tells Love that with Miyuki she will never feel happiness. The following day Love is shown feeling worse and she begins to cry. A while later she heads to Kaoru's Café and while she isn't entirely cured, she feels a little better after eating a donut. Daisuke comes by to find the girls in a gloomy mood and asks about it as this isn't common of them. After they explain what happened Love decides to call Miyuki so that she can apologize, but she doesn't answer and Inori reminds her that she is probably busy with work. Love isn't too heartbroken over the news, noting that it would be better to apologize in-person, but she isn't sure how to do that. ]]It's then Daisuke reveals he has the schedule for Trinity, much to her surprise, and he lets her take a picture of it. Love does so with her Linkrun and after returning it to him, she thanks him before they leave for the Studio she is at. They try sneaking in but are incidentally discovered after a famous TV star happens to walk by at the same time, then they are pushed back by crazy fans during their second attempt. At the last stop they are successful but Miyuki -still unwilling to speak to them- pays her little mind. Love feels badly but chases after her when she prepares to leave, and she quickly loses sight of her and is forced out of the location. By now Love fears Setsuna's fortune was right when she suddenly runs into her again, but she is surprised when Miyuki appears on a nearby, large screen discussing a young girl she recently met who made her think about her past self. She deeply cares about this girl and hopes she knows that, and when Love realizes she is refering to her, she instantly cheers up. She apologizes to Setsuna and says she also loves Miyuki a lot, then she runs back to the studio. By the time she reaches it she finds that Eas is attacking wih a Nakewameke. Love is shocked because it was just fine a little bit ago, but she wastes no time changing into Cure Peach to fight it off. Pine and Berry shortly join her afterwars and she defeats it with Love Sunshine Fresh. After the fight, apologies are exchanged between Love and Miyuki. Miyuki knows how hard things can be sometimes but they are able to reconcile seeing how serious the girls are and allows them to resume dance lessons; as long as they aren't late again. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Pirun Villains *Higashi Setsuna / Eas *Nakewameke Secondary Characters *Chinen Miyuki *Reika and Nana *Chinen Daisuke Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! Category:Fresh Pretty Cure! episodes